


Ragtime Queen (wip)

by lauraisrad



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraisrad/pseuds/lauraisrad
Summary: Mokey longs to tell her best friend how she really feels about her.





	Ragtime Queen (wip)

**Author's Note:**

> In this work Mokey Fraggle is depicted as being transgender.

         Mokey awoke from her slumber, tired after a restless night. She climbed the rock formation down from her elevated bed, and quietly moved over to the closet. She let out a dissatisfied sigh and closed her eyes, she stripped from the pajamas she had slept in, and pulled on her characteristic sweater. She sat on the stone bench and gazed upon her roommate. She was so lovely she thought, even in sleep. She reminded her of a bright flower, or the most beautiful radish. But she could never tell her, what would she think? What if she hated her? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore? That just wasn't something she felt she could risk. There was one thing she did know for sure however, she had to go see Boober.


End file.
